Hermione and Pansy
by Annamh
Summary: AU. Hermione and Pansy are 'escorts' in the muggle world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Character not mine ('cept Gareth) though their twisted minds are.

Warning!: Nasty Icky stuff ahead. Approach with caution!

Pansy and Hermione were whores to put it plainly. They worked as a team, doing whatever they could to earne money. They were very different and something about at least one of them would always satisfy a man, even women.

Hermione was small, petite even, but she was curvy. She had the 'child-baring hips' and the big chest. She had cut her hair so it reached her shoulders and now fell in brown ringlets around her face.

Pansy on the other hand, was tall, thin but still definitely not lacking in chest. She had the typical long, hip-length, blonde hair, the blue doll eyes and the big pouty lips.

They were the 'whore house's' stars. Everyone kept asking for them. So, they made a living and shared a large house together. But Hermione's step-father dropped by occasionally. He said for their 'private services'.

Tuesday 11th was one such night. He barged in as he always did. He stormed into the kitchen and saw Hermione on one of the seats. Grabbing Hermione's hair and yelling for Pansy he went into 'his' bedroom. It was black with two sets of chains, a massive bed, a sofa, a pole and a chest. He went to this and opened it. He picked up a dildo. He shoved it in Pansy's hands and told her to masturbate. She knew better than to argue. She closed the door, lay on the bed and began to tease her clit with it.

Hermione knew her job well. It was routine for her now. She knelt on the floor and her father sat on the sofa, trousers removed; legs wide. Hermione took her father's large dick and placed it in her mouth she began to move her head, taking it in her mouth as fast as she could. In out, quicker and quicker. Her father loved the feel of his step-daughter's soft lips around his penis and he began to moan. He was coming soon and he knew it. Wanting pleasure sooner, he knocked Hermione to the floor and straddled her face. He quickly started thrusting himself into her mouth, practically screaming when she started fondling his balls. Looking up as Pansy moaned loudly he yelled to her.

" Hey slut! I never said you could stop!"

Pansy quickly started the dildo up again and he looked back at the girl underneath him. He reached behind him and scraped his fingernails down her stomach. Hermione yelped, sending vibrations down her father's dick. This proved to be all too much for him. With a scream and one last thrust, he came: spilling his hot seed into her mouth. She moved to spit it out but he slapped her and said to swallow it. She did so, pretending she enjoyed it.

Standing up shakily, Hermione's step-father, Gareth, walked over to the chest whilst motioning for Pansy to stop. From the chest he produced several outfits. He gave one to each of the girls and told them to go and change in another room while he prepared for them.

In the next room, Hermione quickly changed into her outfit- a see through bra, a tight red corset, a red lacy thong and a see though chiffon mini skirt. Pansy's was one that consisted of a blue lacy bra, a white shirt that barely covered her chest, a blue see-through thong and short blue school skirt. They both found appropriate accessories (Pansy: white knee high's, Mary Janes, and a tie. Hermione: red stilettos, fishnets and a necklace reading 'Slut'.) and did their make-up and hair.

"You can come in now you whores!" Gareth called from the other room. They both sighed and entered the room.

Inside, Holly Valance played and Gareth stood in front of them naked and waiting. As he saw them, his penis hardened up again, eager for attention, dripping with pre-cum. He fastened Hermione to one set of chains and Pansy to the other. He dragged the chest over to Hermione first. He looked at her all over and reached into the chest. He withdrew holding nipple clamps in his hand. Attaching them, Hermione cried out and he laughed quietly. He stroked her face and went back to work. He put nipple clamps on Pansy too and gave her a chair to sit on. She had to straddle it and he flipped a switch and it began to vibrate. She gave a loud moan and started to ride the chair. He unfastened Hermione and told her to lap dance for him.

She swayed over, pushed him into the chair and dropped in his lap. She began to grind onto his lap and he ripped off the flimsy skirt. She pretended it turned her on and started rubbing up and down on his leg, spreading her legs wider. He moved the thong away from her vagina and he eagerly thrusted a finger into her. She moaned and began to kiss down his body. He groaned and shoved another two fingers in her and began to thrust faster and faster until they both came, screaming. He took off the nipple clamps and got a knife from the wall to cut down her corset. He ripped it open and he undid her bra. Her breasts were now visible and he moaned at the sight of her hardened nipples. Removing her thong he threw her onto the bed and straddled her waist. He thrust into her vagina and Hermione yelled at the penetration and began to rise her upper body of the bed. Gareth just took this as a sign to attack her breasts. He bit down leaving a large bite mark. He began to squeeze and knead her breasts and she cried out. He quickly came as did she. He came again shortly after.

He threw her to the wall and chained her up again. He returned to Pansy and began to rip her clothes off. He didn't even bother to remove the chains but grabbed a dildo and shoved it up her ass-hole.He pushed the chair aside and began to shove into her vagina and Pansy came and Gareth followed. He took himself out of her and shoved another dildo up in his place. He went to Hermione and slashed her breasts and stuck a metal tube up her sore vagina. He put the keys for the chains in Hermione's chained up hand and left them, telling them to clean it all up or else as he'd be back soon.

Hermione began to try and undo her chains but couldn't. So she tried to undo Pansy's wrist next to the key. She got it undone. Pansy thanked her and removed both dildos, throwing them to the floor in disgust. She reached over and took the metal tube out of Hermione and took the keys from her hand. After the two were free they went off to their bedrooms.

In the morning, they woke up and took showers. Hermione went to her bedroom and changed into a soft blue polo neck and black, knee-length skirt. Pansy changed into a green silk dress and they both wandered down to breakfast. They both cleaned up the mess of the previous night and waited for the call from their manager.

Chapter Two. The Clients.

The two walked over to the man lying on the sofa.

"What do you want us to do Master?" Pansy purred.

Ron Weasley turned to look into her eyes and said "You, Pansy blow job. You, the other whore, come here"

Hermione swayed over and he grabbed her hips and told her to climb onto his face. She did so and he pulled her down and began to savagely probe her insides with his tongue. He licked her clit and shoved his fingers into her vagina. He twisted his fingers in her and began biting down on her clit. She began to moan and he began suckling on her juices that were steadily trickling down his hand.

Mean while, at the other end of Ronald, Pansy was sucking on his dick, bobbing her head up and down. She started to massage his balls and he started to yell. He came quickly and Pansy stopped sucking. She went to kiss him but he slapped her. He moved his mouth to Hermione's pussy. He licked and sucked for all he was worth until she came. He swallowed it down eagerly and licked every last drop from her nether lips. Pansy looked offended but soon perked up when he told her to ride him. She did it so eagerly he came quickly but she started up again. Ron told Hermione to ride his mouth again, and she did so.

Three hours later, Ronald called again. This time he asked Hermione to come to his house alone. Hermione agreed and went up to her room. She put her whoring outfit on and put a pretty blue dress on over the top. Grabbing her bag of 'supplies', she said goodbye to Pansy and started walking to Ron's house. She knocked on the door and he opened the door almost immediately. Ron grabbed Hermione and kissed her roughly. He ripped her dress off, pushed her inside the room and closed the door. He turned and looked happily at the sight of her. She was wearing a tight black leather corset with a see through panel revealing a dark purple bra and a matching black leather mini skirt with a clear panel making her purple thong visible. She took a whip out of her bag along with three bulldog clips, three dildos and a knife. She handed the whip to Ron.

"Would you like to?" she purred hotly in his ear. Ron grinned, licking his lips but said "No. I have a better idea." He went off into another room and returned holding a strange collection of things.

"Are you willing to do anything if I pay you well enough?" he said biting her neck.

"Of course" Hermione said innocently. Ron smirked and told her to stand up straight. He roughly took off her clothes and put on a costume for her. He put on a tight leather bra with holes in the points for her nipples, an under bust corset laced tightly, a tie thong which he fastened to a clip on her corset so it pulled painfully up her arse. She winced in pain but turned it into a moan. He grinned and put a pair of stiletto boots on her. He put a clamp on each nipple. These clamps had string on them which he pulled together to meet in the centre, pulling her nipples painfully and Ronald tied them together. He grinned.

"Almost there" He said smirking. "Just a few more finishing touches" he said. He fetched a pair of cat ears and collar which he put on her neck and fastened so tightly Hermione found it hard to breathe. He also clipped a cat's tail to her thong. Ron grabbed a chain and fastened it to her collar.

"Go on all fours. Now, You are my sex kitten."

He started to pull her round the house. In his bedroom he shoved her onto the bed and straddled her waist. He untied the thong and lay with his head between her legs. He pulled her legs wide apart for better access. He started licking and sucking at the juices there already. Hermione moaned and started squirming on the bed and he bit down hard on the folds of her flesh. She cried out and climaxed into his mouth. It wasn't enough for him so he told her to give him a blowjob. She worked at his penis and he worked began to finger her. He put one finger in and teased her, twisting the finger round, moving it within her. She moaned a whimpered, sending vibrations down his penis. They both came and Ron collapsed on top of her, fingers still going inside of Hermione. She came again, the liquid spilling on his face.

After he'd recovered, he grabbed her again, turned himself around and hooked her legs over his arms. He entered her quickly and started thrusting as hard as he could and came quickly. Hermione didn't which he didn't like. So, taking a knife and a dildo he straddled her chest, his dick between her breasts. He shoved the dildo up her vagina and with his knife he started to cut into the skin of her clit, digging deeper each time. He eventually got bored of this game and removed the dildo and told Hermione she could go home.

"What about the money?" she cried.

"Oh, yeah. Here. Take £3000." Hermione took the money and got her dress. The remains of it at least.

Authors note: What was I thinking? I dunno! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Whores.** (In case you were wondering!)

Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the JKR world but this plot is mine, my own, my precious!!!! Lol.

**Chapter Three- Strip.**

The next day, Pansy told Hermione about their next jobs for the day. They had three clients; 1 private and 2 at the whore-house for Pansy while Hermione had to go to a private "party". They both dressed quickly, cleaned up their cuts form Gareth and got ready for the first client of the day. Another bloke.

….

"Gorgeous!" Tom Jacobs cried.

He was looking at the sight of Pansy and Hermione walking down the stairs of their house, hips swaying sensually. Hermione wearing a green crop top-cut so low, yellow lace was poking out- and a pair of blue micro-shorts. Pansy in a pink lacy bra and thong visible through a clear dress. They walked over to him and pushed him onto the sofa.

"What do you want from us sire?" They asked in unison.

Tom grabbed Hermione, ripped off her shorts and thong and sat her down on the arm of the chair and pried her legs apart. He told her to stay there and positioned Pansy underneath her. He moved Pansy's dress up and took of her thong. He lay on top of Pansy and began to thrust into her. He reached to Hermione and thrust three into her. She screamed in surprise and fell off the chair. He ordered her to climb onto Pansy's face. She did so and he began thrusting his fingers into her again. She moaned loudly when Pansy's nose began to nudge her clit. She came quickly and the other two followed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The music playing was Chicago; All that Jazz and they place was filled with yelling from the three or four men in the room. They were crowded around a short stage and in the centre, was Hermione. All that could be seen off her body was a long black coat and shiny, brown boots. As the lyrics started she started to pull off her coat and revealed a white blouse pulling tightly across her large chest. You could see her black bra through it, it was such thin material. Her short black mini skirt rode up showing her thong and the men grinned. She climbed off the stage and strode over to one man who was seated nearest to her and she ground her arse onto his crotch. She turned to face him and started to kiss him passionately, and undoeing his shirt buttons. She ripped off her skirt and shirt and swayed over to another man. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips. He stroked her skin and played with the hem of the thong. She bent backwards and he placed kisses down her stomach. She pulled up again and moved away from him. As she walked over to the next bloke she removed her bra releasing her D cup breasts. Reaching him she pushed him to the floor and began rubbing herself up and down his clothed body, her breasts bouncing with the momentum. He could feel the wetness through her thong and his boner poked up further, begging for some attention. She squeezed his dick then got off him. He stood back up to see her removing her thong and walking to the stage again. Placing one foot on the stage she beckoned to the guy who'd been crawling along the floor towards her and he went beneath her legs and began licking at her. Her legs buckled and she slid down onto the floor. He carried on probing her with his tongue and added a finger. The other three moved over to them and began. One slid under her and began to thrust into her arse, one straddled her face and started to thrust into her mouth as deeply as possibly and the last one viciously attacked her breasts. Hermione came several times before the men did but finally they ceased and just lay there panting on the floor, Hermione crushed beneath them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 4- Dreams**

"_Where am I?" Hermione murmured, sitting up from underneath a black blanket._

_A note slid underneath her door reading "I'll look after you, but I'm your master. You have to do what I say or I'll kill your family AND you. I can hear everything you say and see everything you do. Do you understand?"_

"_O-ok" the ten year old Hermione stammered._

_Another note: "I have clothes for you and I will be teaching you in my arts. You will have a teacher. I'll give you your training outfit now. Put it all on."_

_And sure enough, a parcel was pushed under the door. Upon opening it, Hermione found a few white bras, white knickers, a see-through green tie skirt and a corset top. A confused Hermione put the clothes on and said "What now master?" _

"_Go to sleep and tomorrow we'll start your training tomorrow" The note read._

"_Training for what?"_

"_You'll see."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione woke panting heavily.

"It was just a dream. You're not his anymore." She said to herself before lying back down.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Let me get something to eat." A 14 year old Hermione said._

"_Ok" Draco replied. He sat up to see her grab an apple from her bag._

"_Don't you want something more… filling?" He asked._

"_No. This is all I'm allowed to eat. My master says I'll get fat otherwise." Hermione replied quietly._

"_What?! Your master?" Draco yelled_

"_No. I mean- well, yes. No! I don't know!"_

_Draco stood up and grabbed her arms. "Is someone making you do this?I love you Hermione, don't let someone make you do this. Hermione?" He said quietly._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione woke up to the sound of a telephone. She sat up and grabbed it.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

"I think I'll pop round for a _visit_ today pet." Said the hushed voice of Gareth.

"O-ok, master." Hermione whispered, barely audible.

He laughed. "Good. Now, I want you to be dressed and ready to perfection. And if I don't like it, you'll be punished. Ok kitten?" He said sweetly.

"Ok. I understand" Hermione said.

"I'll be round at three. Ok?"

"Yes" and with that the phone disconnected. Hermione put the phone back down, looked at the time and got up. Putting on her dressing gown, she went out of her room to wake up Pansy.

After a rushed brunch, the two ran around Gareth's bedroom cleaning and rearranging. At half past two, they got dressed into the best outfits they could find.

Hermione put on a dark red leather bra and matching lace, tie up thong. Over that she put on a pink and black ra-ra, mini-skirt and red vest top. On her feet were black, heeled, suede platform boots. Pansy was wearing a green lace bra and a black skirted thong. She wore an emerald silk kimono that reached her mid-thigh and put a white under bust corset over the top and green platform stilettos on her feet. They both wore matching trench coats over the top and their hair and make up was done to perfection. They looked perfect.

At three, the doors burst open and Gareth strolled in. He was obviously pissed out of his mind. The two girls led him upstairs and into his bedroom.

"What have you go planned for me today you whores?" He slurred.

"Wait and see" said Pansy huskily. She pulled of his trousers and his boxers and sat him on the sofa opposite the stage. The two went up on stage and said in unison "We will each perform a show for you and whichever you liked best, you get to do whatever you like with. The loser has to watch you and then you can cause her pain in any way you like. During the show, you can do what you like with the girl or with yourself but you can't leave the sofa. Ok?" He nodded eagerly.

Let the shows begin!

Hermione walked on stage and began to sway. Her hands travelled over her body and caressed every part of her. She finally undid the buckle of the coat and let it fall to the floor. She went to the pole in the middle and put her legs both sides of it and began to swing round it she rubbed up and down on it and swayed. She put her leg up and rubbed her wet pants up and down the pole, moaning in pleasure. She moved away and saw Gareth rubbing his shaft hard. She pulled her top up slowly revealing her creamy skin at a tantalizing pace. When it was off, she threw it to Gareth who sniffed it and started rubbing it on his boner. She swayed over to him and sat on his knee. She bent forward to him and he began suckling at her skin just above her bra. She moaned and started moving on his knee. Feeling her warm, wet knickers rubbing on his bare knee made his shaft all the harder. Hermione got off him and wandered round to the back of the sofa. She put her hands either side of his head and lifted her body. She straddled across the back of the seat so her vagina was just above his head. He turned his head upwards and grinned eagerly. He reached up and began to stroke the inner skin of her thigh. She squirmed and moved down towards his face. When her vagina was on his forehead, she felt his hands pull of the skirt and untie the thong. She pulled it off and began moving down his face. She felt his tongue out and waiting for her at his mouth and she moved her hands to his thighs so she could balance there. He opened his mouth over her vagina and began to kiss it and started practically frenching her nether lips. She bucked and he moved his hands to unclasp her bra. Her clothes lay around his dick and it looked ready to burst. In a matter of moments, she came, straight in his mouth and the taste made him come. All over her clothes. She climbed off carefully, kissed his dick and collected her clothes. Slowly, she put them on and began licking of the cum. Gareth drooled and snapped his head to Pansy who was now on stage.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Who's won Master?" said a panting Pansy.

"Well, Hermione. She tastes so damn good. Maybe it's because she's related to me. Even if it is just by marriage."

"Ok. You may do with me as you wish sire." Hermione said, licking her lips.

He smirked and moved over to her. He grabbed her and ripped off her soaked clothes. He pushed her on the bed and began licking and sucking at her skin. He bit her nipples and drew hearts around them with her blood. He licked down her middle and sucked at the skin just above her hair leaving a hickey. He carried on down and started licking all the way down one leg then the other. He sat up and observed his handy work. He grabbed her leg and shoved it above her head so she was sort of doing the splits. He pushed her arms up too and grabbed a roll of Gaffer tape. He strapped them together, holding her leg up. He then started to thrust into her, pushing as hard as he could. When he came, he picked her up and lifted her over to the chains she knew so well. He locked up her wrists as well as he could and tied her ankle to the chains on her wrists so she was well and truly stuck.

"You remember this part don't you?" Gareth smirked at her.

She nodded and groaned. He went to the chest and pulled out a bulldog clip and attached it to one of her folds and fastened another one to the other side. She whimpered and he pulled out the roll of tape again, ripped of a bit and stuck it over her mouth so she couldn't speak. He grabbed a pole and started thrusting it up her vagina. He thrust it up so hard and fast, Hermione was sure she heard something break. He pulled it out and grabbed his knife. He put it to her neck and made a tiny prick.

"Just a bit this time sugar. I leave you now but here's a present." He laughed.

He grabbed the pole again and shoved it up as far as he could. He propped it up so it couldn't be knocked out. Hermione squirmed; trying to get into a better position but it just went up further and made her scream into the gag.

Gareth grabbed Pansy and chained her up too. He picked his knife back up and began to carve patterns all over her skin. When he was happy, he pulled her legs up and chained them to a second pair of chains so she was straddled across the wall. He grinned and grabbed a huge dildo. He began ramming it up hard and fast. She came quickly and he threw it aside. He grabbed more clamps and attached them to her nipples and one to her clit. She cried out and he started shoving four of his fingers in her and she squirmed and cried. He thrust in his knife and began cutting at her flesh. She screamed and yelled as blood trickled down her thighs. He smiled.

"That's it for now my angel's. I'll be back soon. But only for one of you. I'll choose soon. Goodnight for now my sweethearts." He growled softly. He put the key between Hermione's toes on her free foot and left.

After he left, Hermione tried to move to get the keys. She gave up after a moment. Looking over at Pansy, she realised she was unconscious.

"Great" She moaned.

**A/N. Would you like more of a plot or just carry on with lots and lots and lots of sex? Please tell me!!!**

**Anyway, there is your update. I'll try and get another one done soon. Got nothing else to do over Christmas. Feel free to review or just send me a message and we can chat about random things or whatever. Translation: I am very hyper and drunk so you'd better review!!!!**

**Love Annamh.**


	3. Xmas Special

**The Whores.**

**Chapter 5 Christmas**

A few days before Christmas, the two had to play as 'Santa's helpers' at the Whore houses 'party'. Basically, all the whores there had to spend their evening lap-dancing, stripping and servicing the people who came. The two had been given their outfits' for the night and were now waiting backstage for the first lot of strip acts. They were the first two on obviously.

Hermione stood in the wings of the stage fidgeting with the hem of her short red skirt. It showed of her tanned legs perfectly and showed a lot more of when she danced. Her top was so low, it showed of her bosoms which were being pushed up by a crimson wonder bra. She pranced onstage as her song started. She stood in the centre, stock still, until the lyrics started. She suddenly dipped down and sank into splits, her skirt pulling up to her hips. She stood up and circled the stage, squeezing and rubbing her breasts. When she got to the front of the stage, she slipped her hand down her stomach and into her skirt. She got down on her knees and thrust her hips forward and a bloke ripped of her skirt to see her hand pulling out of her knickers, dripping with her cum. She bent down and shook her breasts at him and got up. She swayed to the middle again and ripped of her top. She unhooked her bra slowly and let it fall from her breasts which sprang forwards. She pulled of her knickers and stepped out of them. Throwing them to the crowd she span and bent down and snapped up again. She ran of stage and jumped into the outstretched arms of the audience. As she went around the room passing from person, she felt hands groping and tugging but she felt one hand pumping inside of her. She tried to look up but was pushed down by some crazy shit trying to jump on her face. She shoved him away and the hand was gone but her vagina still felt funny. As she climbed back on the stage, she tried to figure it out but gave up and focused on collecting tips.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She reached between her legs and found a fold hundred dollar bill wedged inside. Hermione grinned and got ready for her next bit.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She dressed in a short black ruffled skirt and a red crop top. On her head, she wore a black velvet baker boy hat and she had black stilettos on her feet. She made sure not to wear any underwear and walked out her room.

People started sitting down and pulling up chairs for her as soon as she walked in. She strolled over to a middle aged bloke and sat on his knee facing to his left. She began to grind her bum into his leg. She turned and straddled his leg. She began to push up and down his trousers, the skin tickling her flesh. She began to groan and he grabbed her shoulders and brought his down and began kissing her neck. He pulled up the top to reveal her creamy breasts. He grabbed one and started to massage it roughly, bruising it. He licked and nipped at the other. Hermione whimpered so he assumed she was turned on. He pulled up her short skirt and thrust a finger in her. He began bending and flexing his finger, seeing how much room there was in there. He thrust in another two fingers and began to pump them in, not stopping in his assault on her breasts. He raked his nails down her breasts, gripped at the skin just above the nipple and dug in his nails. She squirmed away from him but he just pulled on her breast and brought her back to him. When she managed to make herself come, she stepped away from him, pulling herself free of him saying "Turns over".

Hermione pulled her top down again and sorted her skirt. She wandered over to a pretty woman in a corner and straddled her lap. The women looked happy and nodded. Hermione pulled up her skirt and started rubbing herself. The sight was quite a picture. But the women took her fingers from inside herself and replaced them with her own. They were so slender and soft, Hermione found herself panting and she fell on the women's shoulder. The women's other hand stroked up her middle and started caressing her breasts. Hermione soon came and the women sat there, stroking her back, fingers still deep inside her. Once Hermione had recovered she pulled away from the women and took the women fingers out. She walked away to her next person of the night.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Pansy dressed quickly in a leather corset and matching shorts. Underneath, a red wonder bra and cream garters over fishnets. On her feet she had thigh high, leather boots that had a 4 inch stiletto heel. She winced as she stood up and put on her make up. Bright red lipstick, thick pink eyeliner and matching eye shadow. She grabbed her bag of supplies and went to her first client.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hello darling" Hermione said silkily to a grey haired man. He was fat and smelt strongly of alcohol. He said "No. I have a client later." Hermione pouted and strutted round to him. She squatted down, her knees apart, her arms by her sides pushing up her breasts. "Can I change your mind?" she purred. The man looked down at her and suddenly grinned. "If you're the one offering then yes."

Hermione grinned and stood up. She clambered onto his lap and began to grind into his pelvis. She licked round his mouth and undid his shirt. He pulled her up onto his stomach. The thick hair tickled at her folds and she started to shuffle around a bit. He started to pull her further up and hooked her legs over his shoulders. He grabbed her arse and stood up, him with her. He slammed down on the floor, smashing her back hard. Her head hit the stone floor and she was out of it instantly. He stood up and said "I said no. People just don't listen anymore."

**A/N. This isn't a proper chapter. I just wanted to do a festive chapter. It will carry on as per usual soon enough. I'll update as soon as I can. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I still don't know whether to add some plot to the sex. The plot would include lots of sex as well. It would just be explaining Hermione's dreams I think.**

**Please give me any points and flames or whatever. I don't really mind. Just please review?!**

**Love, Annamh.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Whores**

**(It's still called The Whores really but to make it less rude on the searches, I had to change it to Hermione and Pansy. Sorry!)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. pouts I do not own the shop names either (apart from Sunny Silks).**

**Chapter 6. (Kinda)- Forever**

"Pansy? Help would be nice!" Hermione said as she saw Pansy stirring. Pansy looked at her and after blinking several times she nodded. She bent her hand down to her blond bun which was now quite messy and after a moment pulled out a key. She unlocked her hands and ankles, falling to the floor. She winced as the new scabs cracked slightly. She moved slowly towards Hermione and managed to pull the pole out. Hermione let out a sigh and moved around to get herself comfy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Your mother is going on holiday with some friends and won't be back for another week. I'd like you to visit me straight away so we can 'talk'. Don't worry about clothes and supplies my dear. I have everything we need." The letter read. Hermione put it back in its envelope and threw it in the bin.

"Pansy, I've got to stay with the bastard for a week or something. Will you be OK?" Hermione called to Pansy. Pansy had been staying in her room, letting her cuts heal properly. "Yeah! Have fun Hermy!" Pansy called back, jokingly.

Hermione grabbed her coat and walked out.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione walked up to the large white house and knocked on the door.

"Who s'dere?" Gareth slurred unevenly.

"It's your kitten" Hermione purred out and the door slammed open. Gareth grabbed her waist, pulled her inside, shut the doors and started to kiss her hard. He pulled away and told her to go to her bedroom and get changed for lunch.

Hermione walked up the stairs and went to her black and red bedroom. She took of her coat and the rest of her clothes and got out a new outfit. She put on a silk thong and pink bra, a denim mini that barely covered her ass cheeks and a black camisole. She put on fishnet over the knee's and leather, knee-high boots with a four inch heel. She put on her make up and did her hair and went back downstairs. In the hall were her grandparents!

"What are you doing here?" she said loudly.

"Is that anyway to greet your Gramps?" Her grandpa said in a mock angry voice.

"We just thought that we would keep Gareth company since he was meant to be all alone. But obviously you had the same idea!" Her grandma said grinning. "But why are you wearing those clothes?"

"Oh, I was going to go out later." Hermione said quickly as Gareth entered the room from the kitchen.

"Well, of course you must join us for lunch!" He said happily.

So, they all sat down at the table, Hermione and Gareth at one corner and her grand parents at the other. After the people, they just sat, talking. Hermione was silent but she was focused on the hand sliding up her thigh. She looked at Gareth and he smiled at her. Hermione quickly looked at her plate, focusing on not making any noise. The hand slid under her skirt and started to stroke the silk knickers, which were already wet. He moved the thong away and began stroking her folds gently. Hermione stole a glance at him. He was talking to her grandpa with a straight face, he looked perfectly normal. The middle finger suddenly thrust in and Hermione shifted on her chair awkwardly. The finger pulled out again and then, joined by its two neighbours, started to pump in and out at a fast pace. Hermione gasped and said: "Dad, should we take the plates through?" He nodded and picked up his plate and the glasses and Hermione picked up the rest of the plates. When they were in the kitchen and out of sight, Gareth slammed her against the wall, his hands kneading her breasts and his knee between her legs. He kissed her harshly and began pressing himself against her, rubbing his hard-on against her stomach. He moved away again and whispered darkly "Go upstairs."

Hermione walked back into the room and said to her grandparents that she had to do some work. After saying their goodbyes, she walked back upstairs, lay down on her bed and waited.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Tonight I thought I would make a sundae called 'Whore Sundae'. But, no noise." Gareth said to Hermione as he locked the hatch to the attic. He pushed her onto a table and locked her wrists and ankles to it. He also fastened a thick metal collar round her neck which strapped to the table. Satisfied, he ripped off her clothes and went to a mini-fridge. He got out a can of cream and climbed onto the table and sat on her stomach. He sprayed the cream down each arm and across her throat. He sprayed it across her face and put a mound on her mouth. "No tasting baby. It's for me" he said and carried on. He sprayed a line down her cleavage and sprayed in spirals round her stomach and made another mound on her belly button. He grabbed a leather belt and tied it round her breasts, pulling them together; he fastened it and picked up the cream again. After thoroughly coating her tits, he climbed off and sprayed all her legs and made a third mound all between her legs and in her pubic hair. He got some ice cream and put a scoop between her breasts, Hermione screamed silently. He put one on her stomach and one in the mound on her pubic hair. He grabbed some cherries and put one on each nipple, one in her mouth and one pushed in her vagina.

"Stay there pet. I'll be back soon" and with that, he disappeared.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

About half an hour later, the ice-cream had all melted and Gareth finally returned. He straddled her waist facing away from her. He bent down and licked the cream off her calves. He then licked up her thighs, leaving the mound between. He turned around and licked down her arms, his tongue swirling in the crook of her arms, making her squirm. He licked round her face, kissing and sucking the skin. He licked of the pile on her mouth and kissed her fiercely, biting down on her lip. He then licked down her chin, down her neck and then followed the swirl of cream on her stomach. He bit down on the skin surrounding her belly button, swallowing the cream and the cherry.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hermione woke up the next morning to find herself back in her bed, naked and Gareth lying on top of her. He was still inside her and his head was bent down to lie on her breasts. The bloody prick was fucking drooling on them. She tried to pull him out of her before he woke up but he groaned and told her not to move. He grabbed her shoulders and started to push her on and off his dick till he came and he slumped back down for a moment. He got off her and pulled her into the bathroom. He lifted her into the bath and stepped in, drawing the curtain round them. He got the bar of soap and worked a lather up in his hands. He rubbed soap up her arms and down her back. He pushed onto her back and sat on her stomach. He gently rubbed the soap lather in circles up her legs and her hips. He turned around and grabbed her right boob and began rubbing the soap over it roughly and pinching the skin. He repeated it on the other one and then pulled her up. He turned the shower on and watched the soap wash off her body. When it was all gone, he moved behind her and whispered in her ear "Make sure you're all clean" and he slid into her ass hole. As he pumped her, started to knead her breasts. He came quickly and turned the shower off. He stepped out and beckoned for Hermione to follow him.

"Get changed and do the housework, Kitten" He murmured in her ear. He slapped her ass and walked out of her room. Hermione dried herself with a towel and walked over to the wardrobe. She instantly saw the outfit he wanted her to wear: A maid's outfit with a low cut bodice and a skirt that just came half way down her ass cheeks, black fishnets with a rip at the crotch, black lacy knickers and matching wonder bra and black stiletto's. She brushed her wet hair and put the little cap on. She walked out her room, swaying her hips in case Gareth was nearby.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That evening Gareth decided he was going to have a party. He invited four men round to have fun with his whore. He dressed Hermione in the sexiest outfit he could find: a black corset that was too small so her breasts bulged over the top, a green silk mini skirt with a rip in it showing of a bit of the lace thong she was wearing. Her hair was piled up on her head and she was wearing emerald eyeliner and matching, high eye shadow and pink lipstick. On her feet, she had thigh high leather boots with a five inch heel.

She stood by the door with Gareth greeting the visitors. Each of them shook Gareth's hand and hugged Hermione, groaning as she rubbed against them.

Hermione waited in the living room whilst Gareth chatted to his guests. One man stepped into the room and said 'Those aren't real, are they pet?'

Hermione nodded and purred 'Want to feel?' He nodded and, with his index finger, stroke across her right breast down to her cleavage. He unfastened the top of the corset and pulled out the sore breast. He massaged it gently and he lent down and kissed Hermione fiercely. Their tongues entwined in a vicious dance and his other hand slid down her stomach, to her skirt and into her thong. He stroked the folds and plunged his finger in. For the first time in her life, Hermione felt something in her building, along with her orgasm. For the first time since she was 14, she was falling in love. For this man she didn't know who had his finger rammed up inside her. How the fuck was she going to get through the night?

**Chapter 7- Retail Therapy.**

For once, Hermione agreed with Gareth. He had given her a new card, topped with three thousand pounds to buy clothes with as a reward for her performance. She stepped onto the High street wearing a black pinafore and light blue jeans with matching pumps. Her first stop was at a shop called 'Sunny Silks'. She wandered around the shop collecting the odd top then wandered into the 'Private' Part. She found a green silk chemise, black denim chaps, a pink, silk covered whip and an orange flouncy skirt. She tried them all on, picked up some 'tools' and paid for it all. She next went into Monsoon and bought three new dresses and a black beret. She went into Dorothy Perkins (her favourite store) and started to pick hundreds of clothes off the racks. She paid for them and left.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Three hours later, she only had one thing left to do. Buy presents for Pansy and Gareth as their birthdays were coming up this month. For Pansy she bought: silk underwear collection in pale blue, a new sketchpad and a collection of DVD's called 'The Ultimate Chick-Flicks'. For Gareth, she knew she had to spend a lot of money on otherwise he would get annoyed. Eventually, she decided on: a cock cage, a new vibrator, new silver nipple clamps, a tight leather outfit that would fit her tightly, chains, handcuffs, a set of leather bras, a leather monoglove and a green and silver silk tie. Happy with her purchases, she made her way back to Gareth's house.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

On their last whole day together, Gareth had been invited to a party and had decided to go with Hermione. He wore a new black suit with his tie Hermione had brought him. Hermione also noticed him putting his cock cage on as well, so Hermione would have fun torturing him. She was wearing a tight black leather bra which was restricting her breathing, a clear plastic thong that pulled painfully into her ass. She was wearing one of her new dresses. A green dress with a corset bodice and a long, silk skirt with a slit all the way up to her hip, revealing her cream, silky leg. With her hair piled up on her head, black stiletto sandals, make-up done to perfection and creamy white breasts threatening to spill out of her top, Hermione and Gareth would be the envy of the party.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione and Gareth were in the centre of the dance floor dancing a tango, Hermione's skirt flicking out, the slit revealing evermore of her buttocks. Everyone was looking at them- The men enjoying the view and wishing they had Hermione for their partner and the women wishing they looked like her and hoping that their husbands would stop drooling over her.

Gareth smirked at Hermione and she grinned back. _'This was actually quite fun'_

_**A/N. Done it at last! This update took forever to write! And we moved recently and my kid is ill and I'm rushed off my feet, but here is your update. Sorry if it's not very good but I tried. Please review lovely readers. You know you want to. **_

-**_Annamh. xxx_**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- HP NOT MINE!! Weird twisted plot is.

Warning- It contains sex if you hadn't noticed.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 8- Events.**

"Hey, Pansy!" Hermione called as she walked into the house. Pansy ran to meet her in the living room and they embraced.

'How are the cuts healing?" Hermione inquired as they pulled apart.

"Oh, they're healed up but they haven't faded yet." Pansy replied with a grimace. "So how were things with Gareth dearest?"

"Oh, the usual." Hermione smirked.

They laughed and began walking to the kitchen. Hermione started to make some batter for pancakes.

"So," Pansy continued "Mister. Ten called." Mister. Ten was the code name for the manager of the Whore House.

"Oh? And what did he want?"

"Well, he's decided to do another event week."

"And what do we have to do this time?" Hermione asked as she started to cook the pancakes.

"Well, Monday is Modelling day, Tuesday is an auction, then Pole Palooza, then Stage Night, then Four's a Crowd, Saturday's Lap Time and lastly we have Pleasure: Day and Night." Hermione's eyebrows rose.

"Original names." She said as she set a plate of pancakes and strawberries on the table.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That Monday, Hermione and Pansy prepared for the first 'round' of the show. They were both dressed reasonably decently- Hermione was wearing a light green skirt the stopped a few inches before her knees and a white corset with black and green New Rocks, Pansy was wearing a white smock top that reached her mid-thigh with pink, heeled sandals. They strutted onto the stage and down the runway. When they reached the end, they twirled and blow air kisses then walked back up the runway.

Three rounds later, and it was the touch and feel round. Dressed in a leather wonder bra (complete with holes) a white thong, garters and knee length, white leather boots, Pansy began her walk down the runway. Reaching the end, she kneeled down and crawled towards the eager crowd. She lay on her back with her legs spread and felt fingers and mouths desperately clawing at her thong and thighs. Once the thong was ripped away, several fingers wriggled into her and she felt something pushing at her clit. She squirmed and moaned and soon climaxed, coating the crowds fingers in milky cum. She shakily got to her feet and randomly selected two men and pulled them on the runway with her. One man stood behind her body and began to tickle and pinch her breasts through the holes in her wonder bra whilst grinding himself against her bare ass. The other man stood in front and began to lick and suck at her still dripping cunt.

She pulled away shortly and with one last pose, she walked back to the changing rooms, hips swaying.

**Tuesday**

Hermione stood on stage, with nothing on but a chain around her neck which a scantily clad girl was holding on to.

"So who wants this talented, firm-assed, flexible girl to spend the night with them?" asked the girl in a simpering voice.

"I'll take her for a hundred!" cried a man at the back of the room.

"Five Hundred!" bellowed another man.

"Six Hundred" called a tall woman.

"A thousand." Declared a man firmly.

"A thousand going once, going twice, SOLD! To the man in the trench coat. Your prize will go to your room shortly," Cried the sugary sweet girl, leading Hermione of the stage.

The chain was removed from her neck and she quickly changed into the client's requested outfit. She walked up to Room 206 and entered. On the double bed, a naked man was sitting and so she made her way over to him. As she approached him, she finally saw his face clearly. It was the man from the party!

"Hermione!" he cried as he stood up. He reached for her and they kissed passionately. Tongues met in a battle fuelled by love and lust. She pushed him onto the bed and they lay next to each other, hands pulling off clothing, eyes never leaving the other's. He slowly and gently pushed inside her, savouring the feel of her around him.

Panting, Hermione asked "How did you find me?"

"Let's just, just say, I have… mmm… contacts" he moaned.

They climaxed together and Hermione curled up to him. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. Gently, he pressed a kiss to her head. "I love you." He whispered as they fell asleep.

**Chapter 9- Birthday.**

Armed with a tray with a plate of pancakes, a bowl of melted chocolate, a bowl of strawberries and cherries and a bottle of Apple and Mango, Hermione crept into Pansy's room. She put the tray on the desk and jumped on the bed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" She bellowed like a little kid and shook Pansy awake. Hermione gave her the tray and sat and talked happily as Pansy ate, occasionally stealing a strawberry. When Pansy had finished, she saw the presents on her bedside tables and desk that Hermione had laid out. After opening presents from various people and thanking Hermione, Pansy and Hermione got dressed for going out with Pansy's family for lunch. Dressed in a new denim, knee length skirt, a bright green strapped top and white flip flops, Pansy was ready for a day out in the hot summer.

Hermione and Pansy met up with Pansy's family at a restaurant called 'La Femme Coeur'. Her parents presented her with a new laptop and a package of clothes, her brother Daniel gave her a pair of silver hearing with blue gems set inside them and her sister Daisy gave her a silk dressing gown. Daisy's boyfriend was there as well.

Daisy introduced him as Draco Malfoy and Hermione couldn't do anything but stare in shock and pure horror at seeing the face of her first love again.

_**A/N. Ok, it is extremely short and you've had to wait aaaaages but I really don't enjoy writing this plot at the moment. I don't think I'm going to write any more chapters for a while unless you really want me to. Sorry to leave it on a kind of cliffy.**_

_**Love to everyone who's reviewed and put me on the favourite list.**_

_**Special love to **__**2CUTE4U-IVY**____**GiggleGirl89**____**HermioneandMarcus**____**Kill-me-if-Harry-dies**____**read this 2040**____**secret slytherin**____**the teddy of death**____**Annie69**____**CaenJade**___ _**curioscat**____**rachel626**____**princessmia2011**____**my-real-name-is-zim**__** and **__**monkeynezz**__**. Last but not least **__**aphrodesiac**___

_**Love you all (please review),**_

_**--Annamh. xxxxxx**_


End file.
